Cinta?
by luuehandd
Summary: Maaf kalo jelek author baru lagi belajar yaa xD genre : Yaoi


Ada yang bilang cinta itu seindah sajak. Semanis gulali yang melumer dalam mulut kita. Hangat. Ada pula yang mengatakan bahwa cinta itu sangatlah menyenangkan. Menjerat sepasang hati untuk saling menatap dan saling mengucap cinta. Tapi, bukankah keindahan itu memiliki batasan? Yang aku tau, tak selamanya cinta itu membahagiakan. Bukankah ada cinta yang tak terbalas? Lalu cinta yang sepihak? Bukankah itu hanya membawa sakit? Lalu, kenapa setiap orang harus jatuh cinta meskipun ia salah meletakkan perasaanya dan memberikan cintanya pada orang yang tak mencintainya?

Aku menatapnya. Lagi. Ia sedang termenung disana. Ah, bukan termenung, tetapi bergurau dengan kekasihnya. Ya, kekasihnya. Seorang yeoja cantik yang paling terkenal di SMA ini. Krystal. Hah, Krystal dan Sehun, keduanya adalah pasangan yang cocok. Sehun adalah pemilik sekolahan ini dengan segala sifat dingin dan angkuhnya. Aku dengar juga bahwa katanya ia sangat kejam. Jujur, aku tak percaya rumor itu. Lalu kekasihnya, Krystal adalah seorang anak dari penyumbang donatur terbesar di sekolah ini. Katanya Krystal juga memiliki kepribadian yang sama dengan sehun. Bukankah mereka cocok?

"Hai hyung!" sebuah tepukan mendera bahuku, "Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya.

"Ah, yeol. Ani, aku hanya sedang melihat anak-anak yang sedang menikmati makang siangnya." Ia mengernyit heran, "Ah.. kau tau? Belakangan ini aku tak nafsu makan, banyak masalah mungkin?" lanjutku.

Ia berdehem. "Ya hyungie, kau tidak pantas untuk stress. Kau ini tingkat 3. Apakah waktu untuk stress masih tersisa sedangkan kau bisa memanfaatkannya untuk belajar?" ucapnya sarkatis.

Oh tidak, anak ini. "YAK! Jadi maksudmu aku harus selalu belajar dan akhirnya menggunakan kaca mata seperti kutu buku hahh?!" aku menggembungkan pipi.

"Aigoo.. aku bingung hyung. Kau ini beneran tingkat 3 apa anak SMP? Kekanakan." Ucapnya menghinaku.

"YAKKKK Yeollieee! Aaaa..." aku segera berdiri dan menjitak kepalanya. "AKU INI HYUNGMU! BERSIKAP BAIKLAH PADAKUU!" ucapku setengah berteriak.

"Y-yak hyungie.. kecilkan sedikit suaramu!" ucapnya takut-takut. "Apakah kau tidak melihat sekarang banyak anak yang memperhatikan kita dan tingkah kekanakanmu ini?" ia sweetdrop.

Aku terhenyak. Malu. Kuedarkan pandangan ke sekitarku dan bingoo.. ternyata benar sepertinya semua anak di kantin sedang memperhatikan kita.

"M-mianhae semuaa.." aku membungkukkan badanku ke berbagai arah sembari mengucap maaf. Lalu tanpa sengaja, aku melihatnya lagi. Namja tampan itu sedang memperhatikanku dari jauh. Raut wajahnya tak terdefinisi olehku. Apakah ia sedang menertawakanku dalam hatinya? Atau.. ia sedang menghina sikap kekanakanku? Hah.. Oh Sehun, jujur, sepertinya kau merusak definisi kebahagian cinta dari para syair pujangga yang sering aku dengar.

Siluet jingga yang mengintip dari balik celah tirai kamarku dengan lembut membangunkanku dari tidur ini. Mengelus kelopak mataku dan membawaku naik kembali, bangun dari tidurku. Aku membuka mata ini dengan senyuman manis. Yeyyy.. SELAMAT HARI MINGGU!

Haha aku segera berlari turun dan menuju meja makan. "PAGI EOMMAA PAGI APPA!" teriakku riang dan segera memeluk appa dan eomma.

"Aigoo anak eomma. Apa kau tak sadar umurmu?" ucapnya terbahak.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Sebal. "Yakkk salahkan dirimu sendiri eomma menurunkan gen manja ini haha.." ucapku berkilah.

Dan appa yang kini gantian terbahak. "Yaya kau benar luhannie! Eommamu itu sangat manja hingga appa sendiri kewalahan hahaha.."

Aku menyenggol umma, meledek wajahnya yang kini bersemu merah. "Yeobboooo.." eomma kini benar-benar memerah.

"Hahahaa.. eommaa kau sungguh kekanakan!" aku terbahak, sungguh bahagia.

"KALIAN SEMUA MAKAN ATAU TIDAK AKAN ADA MAKAN MALAM!" eomma berteriak dengan wajah merahnya itu. Hahaha.. aku dan appa tertawa, lebih baik kita makan sekarang daripada eomma ngambek dan akhirnya tak membuatkan kami makan?

"Arraseoo.." ucap appa dan aku bersama.

Dan akhirnya, acara makan pagi kami dimulai dengan candaan ditengahnya. Oh tuhan.. cinta itu begitu indah bukan? Cinta keluargaku ini terasa begitu hangat, lembut. Tapi.. kenapa rasanya cinta pertamaku malah terasa begitu menyakitkan? Apakah cintaku kepada Sehun adalah pengecualian dari cinta? Sungguh, ini tak adil.

Aku berjalan memasuki kelas. "Anyyeongg!" teriakku keras.

"Hai luhann! Anyyeongg.." teman-teman membalas sapaanku. Seperti biasanya. Aku lalu berjalan menuju tempat dudukku. Dan, seperti biasanya pula Sehun dan Krystal sedang duduk berdua dengan tangan mengenggam di bangku baris kedua ini. 'Hah..' aku menghela napas. Sakit dipagi hari? Sudah biasa.

Aku berhenti di meja ketiga di baris keempat ini. Menaruh tasku lalu duduk disana. Dan pasti, pandanganku akan tertuju pada Sehun dan Krystal lagi. Mereka sungguh bahagia, sungguh..

"Anyyeong Luhan-ssi." Sulli duduk di sebelahku.

"Anyyeong Sulli-ssi." Aku menyapanya balik dan sedikit membungkuk.

Sulli adalah teman semejaku. Sejujurnya kami tidak terlalu dekat namun entah mengapa guru kami membuat kami berbagi satu meja. Hah, semua temanku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dipilih secara acak teman duduknya. Terkecuali mereka, Sehun dan Krystal mungkin telah menyuap guru kami agar mengizinkan mereka duduk bersama. Sungguh tak adil! Hah, aku menghela napas lagi.

"Luhan-ssi?" sulli memanggilku pelan.

"Ne?" aku menoleh ke kanan, menghadapnya.

"Ungg.. maafkan aku, tapi entah mengapa setiap pagi pasti moodmu akan berantakan dan kau akan selalu menhela napasmu." Ia berujar hati-hati, "Apakah setiap pagi ada hal yang mengganggumu?", lanjutnya.

"E-ehh? Aniya Sulli-ssi." Aku tersenyum, "Haha mungkin setiap pagi aku seperti itu karena sedang mengantukk? Bisa jadi kan?" ucapku seadanya.

"Mungkin?" ia mengangkat bahunya, "Satu saran dariku, jangan terlalu malam ketika tidur Luhan-ssi." Sulli melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Arraseo!" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Hah.. bagaimana aku bisa tidur sedangkan malamnya aku selalu memikirkan Sehun dan perasaan anehku padanya? Tanpa sadar, aku mengambil buku matematikaku dan mencoret halam belakangnya.

'Sehun.. Luhan.. Cinta?'

Aku menjatuhkan diriku diatas kasur. Oh tuhan aku begitu senang! Tanpa diduga, saat sehun membagikan tugas matematika yang telah diperksa ia menyapaku. CATAT ITU! M-E-N-Y-A-P-A-K-U! Huahhh.. AKU SUNGGUH BAHAGIA!  
>Aku berguling-guling di kasurku ini. Tersenyum dengan sangaat manis! Kenapa dengan sapaan dia saja aku menjadi begitu bahagia? Bukankah menyapa sesama teman adalah hal yang wajar? Lalu kenapa aku bisa terlampau bahagia seperti ini kyaaa...<p>

'Drtt.. Drttt..' ponselku bergetar. Segera aku mengambil ponsel kesayanganku itu.

'Hai luhan.. aku sehun.' Aku berkedip membaca sms itu. S-sehunn?! HAHH darimana dia mendapat nomorku ini? Kyaaa aku sungguh senang sekali! Oh tuhan, apakah Sehun mulai melihatku?

"Ya, pelajaran hari ini selesai. Kalian bisa pulang." Ujar guru kami lalu segera melangkah keluar kelas.

Aku segera menggunakan tasku lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Baru saja aku melewati pintu, seseorang sedang menungguku di depan kelas. "Hai luhan-ssi."

OH TUHAN! ITU SEHUN! "Y-ya ada apa sehun-ssi?" aku terbata, shock.

"Aku hanya menyapamu? Tidak boleh?" ucapnya.

Aku membeku. S-sehun menyapaku? "B-boleh.. ada apa memangnya?"

"Aniya.. aku hanya merasa tak enak padamu karena selama 3 tahun kita satu kelas aku jarang menyapamu." Ia terlihat bersungguh-sungguh.

"A-ahh tidak apa-apa sehun-ssi." Aku terlampau kaget. Apakah ia menyadari bahwa selama ini kita jarang bertegur sapa?

Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Maukah kau berkenalan secara resmi denganku?" ia tersenyum. "Aku Oh Sehun, teman sekelasmu."

Aku menatap tangannya. Begitu besar. "Y-ya aku Xi Luhan. Teman sekelasmu juga."

Dan ketika aku memangang tangannya. Seketika duniaku berhenti dan aku terpaut. Terpau dalam cinta yang dulu kuanggap terlampau jauh.

Sejak hari itu, semenjak perkenalan membodohkan diantara aku dan sehun yang jelas-jelas 3 tahun bersama terjadi, kita menjadi semakin dekat. Mungkin kami sekarang sudah menjadi sahabat? Sekarang kita sudah sama-sama tidak menggunakan embel '-ssi' setiap kita berbicara. Dan aku, Xi Luhan, entah mengapa semakin jatuh dalam diri Oh Sehun.

Aku sadar sebenarnya perasaan ini salah. Oh Sehun adalah seorang namja, begitu juga aku. Ia juga sudah memiliki Krystal, yeoja yang sangat dicintainya. Tapi, semenjak sehun dekat denganku, entah mengapa aku merasa ia juga memiliki perasaan kepadaku. Ia sepertinya sangat memperhatikan aku. Bukankah itu contoh dari menunjukkan rasa sayang terhadap seseorang? Ingin sekali aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Tapi, aku sangat malu.

'Drtt.. Drtt..' ponselku bergetar lagi. SMS masuk mungkin? Aku segera mengambilnya dan membaca pesan singkat, dari sehun!

'Hai luhan.. selamat malam?' begitu isinya.

Aku tersenyum, bahagia. 'Hai sehun :3 Malam!' lalu aku segera memencet tombol send.

Agak lama setelahnya sehun membalas 'Maaf aku bicara begini mendadak.. Luhan mau menjadi pasanganku dalam promnight lusa depan?'

HAHH? AKU SHOCK!

Tiba-tiba sebuah sms masuk kembali 'Mungkin kau menganggap aku gila karena kita ini sama-sama namja. Tapi kau begitu cantik sehingga sepertinya tak apa kita berpasangan. Sedangkan Krystal lusa depan akan ke Busan karena ada urusan dengan appanya. Kau mau?'

OH TUHAN?! APAKAH INI BENAR?! 'K-kau serius sehun?' balasku.

Tak beberapa lama tiba-tiba sehun menelponku. "Y-yeobosseo?" aku memulai telpon dari sehun.

"Yeobbosseo luhan. Setelah aku menelpon, apakah kau percaya bahwa aku serius?"

Dan setelahnya terjadi malam paling luar biasa untukku! Aku dan sehun akan datang sebagai pasangan walaupun kami sama-sama pria dan sehun tak malu akan itu! Cinta yang menyakitkan ternyata MEMANG TAK ADA!

Aku bersiap di depan cermin. Merapikan rambutku dan memastikan pakaianku. Apakah aku cukup imut malam ini?  
>"Oh anak eomma sudah besar ternyata!" tiba-tiba eomma masuk kamar dan melihatku sedang berkaca, "Eomma tak menyangka anak eomma satu-satunya akan berkencan malam ini. Di pesta dansa!"<p>

"E-eomma? A-aku.. A-aku.." d-darimana eomma tau aku akan ke pesta dansa dan bisa dibilang berkencan dengan sehun?

Tiba-tiba eomma memelukku. Hangat. "Tak apa luhan, mungkin ini waktu yang tepat bagimu untuk mengenal cinta." Eomma berkata dengan lembut.

Aku terhenyak. Bagaimana jika ia tau anaknya akan berkencan dengan seorang pria? Apakah itu akan menyakitkan baginya?

"Eomma.. maafkan aku jika suatu saat akan menyakitimu?" ucapku, sambil menangis.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu luhan?" eomma menatap mataku dalam, memancarkan kasih keibuannya.

"T-tidak eomma.. aku menyanyangimu!" aku memeluknya keras. Aku.. terlampau mencintai eomma.

"Arraseo anak eomma." Ia menepuk bahuku pelan. "Eomma tak tau kenapa kau menangis." Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatapku dalam, "Mungkin eomma jahat bilang seperti ini, namun, cinta itu tak selamanya indah luhan."

Aku membulatkan mataku. "Terkadang, cinta itu hanya akan membawa pilu dan sakit. Itu memang sudah hakikat dari cinta." Eomma tersenyum, "Tapi, yakinlah pada suatu saat kau kan menemukan cinta sejati setelah kau sakit. Sama seperti seorang ibu yang menerima cinta sejatinya setelah sakit bersusah payah melahirkan anaknya."

Aku membisu. Inikah jawaban dari makna cinta? TIDAK! Buktinya aku bisa merubah cinta sehun yang dulu menyakitkan menjadi bahagia. "Tapi jika kita berjuang untuk mendapatkannya maka cinta akan selalu bahagia eomma." Ucapku teguh.

Eomma tersenyum. Miris. "Terkadang ada cinta yang tak bisa digapai, luhan." Kemudian ia memelukku sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan aku disini.

Aku memandang cermin di hadapanku. Benarkah perkataan eomma? Apakah dengan begitu sehun tak bisa kugapai? Bukankah ia sudah memiliki Krystal? TIDAK! Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku bisa mendapatkan sehun dan cinta itu selalu membahagiakan!

Sehun mengantarku dengan mobilnya. Ia begitu tampan. Jasnya sangat cocok. Tuhan, benarkah sehun manusia? Kenapa ia begitu tampan?

"Ada apa luhan? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Blush.. pipiku memerah. Menahan malu. "A-aniya.. a-aku h-hanya.."

Sehun tersenyum. Sangat tampan. "Kajja.. kita sudah sampai. Kau tak mau turun dan ikut berpesta dengan yang lainnya?"

Aku melihat sekitar dan menyadari bahwa banyak anak-anak yang telah memasuki sekolahku untuk masuk ke dalam aula. "A-arra.. aku akan turun."

Aku segera turun lalu sehun segera menghampiriku dan menggenggam tanganku. "Kajja kita masuk." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. OH TUHAN!

Saat memasuki aula, semua pasang mata menatap aku dan sehun. Seakan heran. Tak sedikit pula yang saling berbisik dan terlihat mencibir aku dan sehun. Tapi sehun terlihat hanya diam dan tetap cool. Tak memperdulikan semuanya. Diam-diam aku menatapnya dengan kagum.

Setelah memasuki aula, aku bertambah tidak nyaman. Bukan sekdar bisik-bisik, sekrang mereka semua dengan nyaring menghinaku dan sehun. Aku melihat sehun dan yang terlihat hanya muka datarnya. Ia sama sekali tak berekspresi. Sesaat ia melihatku, lalu tersenyum.

Oh tuhan. Aku tersentuh. Bagaimana mungkin sehun tetap tenang dan tak menyesal mengajakku hari ini? Aku tertohok, sehun saja tak malu, mengapa aku malu menahan perasaanku padanya?

Sehun, aku memanggilnya, "Maukah kau ikut denganku sebentar?"

Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Akupun ikut tersenyum dan melangkah meninggalkan aula yang terasa begitu memuakkan. Aku terus berjalan, hingga berhenti di taman sekolah. "Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku luhan?"

Hahh.. Aku mengambil napas panjang dan memantapkan hatiku. Bukankah mengungapkan cinta pada seseorang itu tidak berdosa? "S-sehun.. sesungguhnya.." aku mengantung ucapanku.

Sehun terdiam. Menungguku. "A-aku.." ucapku lagi.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

Ya! Aku harus mengunggapkannya sekarang! "Sehun.. S-saranghae.." ucapku malu.

'Oh tuhan! Aku baru menyatakan cinta! Kyaa..' lalu aku menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku.

'Tap.. Tap..' aku mendengar suara kaki menjauh. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat sehun pergi meninggalkanku. 'K-kenapa ia pergi? A-apakah ia shock dan sekarang benci padaku?'

"Sehun!" aku meneriakinya, namun ia tak bergeming dan hanya berjalan lurus.

Aku, sakit. Kenapa sehun seperti itu? Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi taman. Menyesapi semua dingin di udara. Dingin. Ya, sangat dingin. Namun tak sedingin perasaanku kini.

'Tess..' air mataku turun. Kenapa aku menangis? Aku segera mengusapnya dan memantapkan hatiku. Aku kan masuk kembali ke aula dan pamit pada sehun.

Aku berjalan dengan gontai menuju aula. Lalu, aku melihatnya. Aku melihat sehun, dalam video itu. Video yang terputar di dinding besar aula sekolah dengan proyektor di depannya.

"Hei! Lihat itu! Bukankah itu luhan si banci bodoh yang menyatakan cintanya pada Sehun!" kudengar seseorang berteriak dengan menuding padaku.

"Yaa.. mungkin dia merasa sudah secantik Krystal sehingga merasa bisa mendapatkan Sehun!" yang lain menyahut.

Aku.. sakit. Tak terasa air mataku menetes. Membuat semua orang lalu tertawa terbahak. Mereka senang dan tertawa bahkan menghinaku. Mencibirku diatas perasaan cintaku kepada sehun. Siapakah yang memutar ini semua?! Kenapa ia sangat tega melakukan ini padaku! Apa salahku?

"Hahaha.." terdengar seseorang tertawa dibelakang mic. Aku menatpnya dalam diam. Ia tengah berdiri diatas panggung. Membuatnya dalam melihat dengan jelas aku yang tengah menangis dan sakit kini. Seseorang yang kurasa paling bahagia atas penderitaanku saat ini. Aku tak menyangka, dialah sumber penderitaanku. Ya, dia Oh Sehun. Bersama Krystal yang turut mencibir aku diatas panggung itu.

"Xi Luhan. Apakah kau merasa aku akan jatuh padamu?" ia terbahak dengan keras. Membuat semua orang memandangnya.

"KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI SEHUN! APAKAH SALAH CINTAKU PADAMU?!" aku berteriak. Menantangnya dengan sisa kekuatanku. Pedih ini menjadi bahan bakarku untuk menantangnya.

'hahahahaaa...' lalu semua orang di aula ini tertawa. Begitu kerasnya. Termasuk sehun. Apakah cintaku ini sangatlah bodoh sehingga layak untuk mereka tertawakan? Tak aku terisak malam ini. Aku merasa terhina, sangat terhina.

"Apakah kau bodoh luhan-SSI?" ia menekan kata '-ssi' dengan keras. Menekankan bahwa kita hanya saling mengenal, tak lebih. "Apakah kau pikir aku ini adalah banci juga sepertimu sehingga aku mau bersama denganmu?" ia terkekeh, dan aku semakin sakit.

Kini Krystal mengambil mic dari sehun dan bersuara. "Kau begitu menjijikan luhan-ssi. Menulis nama namjachinguku dan namaku juga kata cinta. Kau begitu menjijikan! Seperti sampah!"

Aku jatuh. Menunduk dengan tangisanku yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Namun aku tak kuat untuk bersuara. Rasa sakit ini melumpuhkan semua indraku. Mencabikku hingga bagian terkecil.

"Saat sehun mengatakan telah melihat tulisanmu dibalik tugas matematikamu itu aku menjadi jijik dan mau menyadarkanmu!" ia melanjutkan, "Aku sengaja menyusun ini semua agar kau sadar dan bangun dari mimpimu!" ia kini berteriak. "Sekarang, lihatlah kami!"

Aku mendongakkan mataku. Mengerahkan sisa-sisa tenagaku untuk melihat mereka. Mereka.. yang kita sedang berciuman tanpa ada rasa bersalah atau menyesal padaku. Dan pada saat itu, aku sadar bahwa cinta itu bukan kebahagiaa. Tapi sesuatu yang amat sangat menyakitkan sehingga aku bisa merasa begitu sakit seperti ini. Itulah titik terakhir tenagaku sebelum aku jatuh pingsan dan akhirnya menyadari ucapan eomma juga terpuruk dalam cinta.


End file.
